Dans la tanière du loup (En pause)
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Peter à des plans étrange, pas de chance pour Stiles il en fait partie... ATTENTION : -18 ans non convier, violence, sexe, viole, torture. Âme sensible s'abstenir. PETER / STILES
1. Chapter 1

_**P**_ _ **eter /**_ _ **S**_ _ **tiles**_

Chapitre 1

Peter était le genre de loup à avoir des passe-temps plutôt étrange et il était clairement incompris. Le loup de naissance avait essayé d'attiré un des loup de la meute de Scott, bien sûr ça aurait été un point fort intéressant et un moyen de pression parfait. Pourtant en voyant Stiles si vulnérable et fragile à sa porte lui avait fait changer ses plans, il voulait les pouvoirs d'Alpha de Scott et rien de mieux que de s'en prendre à son meilleur ami pour ça. Il s'était juré qu'il allait tous les briser, un par un. Sa première victime avait été choisi et se serait Stiles, il allait en faire sa pute en rendant le puceau accroc à la torture et à la baise.

Pister un humain pour le Hale n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant, il lui avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour connaître ses habitudes et ça sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Il savait quand Scott venait pour une soirée Bro, quand le shérif partait - mais jamais quand il revenait - ainsi que son emploi du temps pour les cours. Bref l'ancien Alpha avait bien passé sa proie au peigne fin.

Son plan fut mis à exécution un soir où la meute était occupé chacun dans son coin, Scott chez sa copine, Derek occupé ailleurs et le shérif au travail. Stiles était donc seul et il en avait profité pour s'introduire dans la chambre du plus jeune, dont la fenêtre était éternellement ouverte à croire qu'il n'attendait que ça. Assommer l'humain avait été un jeu d'enfant et même trop facile à la limite de l'ennui, il l'avait kidnappé en faisant attention de ne laisser aucune odeur ou trace de son passage. Il avait conduis l'humain dans sa nouvelle planque, une maison qu'il avait louer un peu plus loin de la ville. Il l'avait attaché dans sa cave en ayant pris soin de préparer les outils qui lui servirait pour la torture. Une fois tout parfaitement en place, il attrapa un seau qu'il avait remplis d'eau glacée pour lui renverser dessus.

 **\- Bienvenue Stiles...**

L'adolescent reprit lentement ses esprits, il avait froid et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. En levant les yeux il fut surpris de découvrir que Peter était là ou du moins qu'il avait été enlevé par lui. La raison il ne la connaissait pas, mais il était hors de question de céder à sa peur et au froid qui mordait sa peau et faisait trembler son corps entier.

 **\- Peter... Tu es devenu lâche à ce point pour venir attaquer un humain pendant son sommeil et sans ses amis ? T'as perdu tes couilles en même temps que ton statut d'Alpha ?**

Peter aimait ce sarcasme chez lui, à peine réveillé qu'il ouvrait déjà sa grande gueule. Il déposa ce qui avait servi à réveiller le jeune endormi pour s'approcher de lui et le voir grelotter lui donner l'air d'être encore plus faible face à lui.

 **\- Je les ai toujours... Tu verras si je me décide à te la mettre profond.**

Attrapant la table où il avait entreposé les différents outils de torture pour y avoir accès avec plus de facilité. Il allait s'amuser avec lui, ce qui allait être dommage c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas cicatriser comme eux, mais au moins il allait pouvoir le briser plus facilement aussi.

 **\- Alors prêt à devenir ma petite chienne Stiles ? Oh que je vais m'amuser avec toi !**

Le Hale avait décidé de commencer doucement, sortant un scalpel avec lequel il se décida à faire de petites entailles sur le bout des doigts de son invité, il fallait bien commencer par quelques chose de banal pour garder le meilleur pour la fin n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait le faire dans les règles de l'art et voir à quel point Stiles pouvait résister.

 **\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu viennes toi-même me quémander de l'attention...**

L'hyperactif se crispa en essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur, cela allait faire plaisir à Peter et il n'avait pas envie de lui donner cette joie. Serrant sa main libre pour supporter un maximum la douleur qu'il lui procurait.

 **\- T'es fou toi, hein ? Tu crois que tout le monde craque pour ta belle gueule ? Désolé copain, mais je préfère me taper un vrais loup, plutôt qu'un faux mâle qui tente tant bien que mal de récupérer le peu de dignité qu'il avait !**

Le sourire du plus vieux ne fit que s'allonger, il avait beau l'ouvrir il n'en restait pas moins dans une impasse, ici personnes n'allait le retrouver et encore moins ses amis les loups. Il avait repris de faire les petites entailles au bouts de ses doigts, cela semblait stupide certes, mais pour un humain se serait bien dérangeant. Il déposa le petit objet pour mettre du gros sel sur les petites plaies, une fois sa tâche accomplis il remarqua que Stiles se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas couiner de douleur, parce que ce sont les plus petites coupures qui sont les plus agaçantes et ça Peter le savait...

 **\- C'est dommage pour toi, personnes ne va te trouver ici, tu vas vivre jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce que je veux.**

Le tee-shirt de l'humain ne fut qu'un bout de tissu déchiré entre les mains du loup qui l'avait retiré sans aucune douceur, reprenant ensuite le scalpel pour venir entailler ses tétons avec la lame et cette fois si l'autre ne put que crier de douleur. Il savait qu'il allait finir par céder, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

 **\- Ah... Putain... Tu m'as pris pour un jambon ou quoi ? Et on finira par venir me chercher, Scott connaît suffisamment mon odeur pour me trouver...**

Il l'avait regardé tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, le garçon avait mal et ça piquait encore au bout de ses doigts. Ses tétons étaient encore plus douloureux ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur une éventuelle idée de fuite.

 **\- Tu as raison d'y aller avec ça, ta queue doit être tellement ridicule que tu dois pas faire très mal avec. Faut dire que c'est pas étonnant pour un loup en chaleur qui a pas de couilles.**

L'adulte aimait l'entendre hurler de douleur, il trouvait le son de sa voix face à ça très intéressante. Il avait continué son manège en tailladant le torse du garçon avec le même outil afin de venir y mettre du gros sel, provoquant à nouveau ses cris de douleur et ses tremblements.

 **\- Tu parles beaucoup de ma queue, je vais finir par croire que tu la veux, Stiles. Et si je coupais la tienne qui est si inutile ?**

 **\- Ta queue m'intéresse autant que ce que tu me fais, c'est dire. Et touche pas la mienne, elle est plus utile que toi.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Il me semblait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais encore vierge.**

 **\- Je suis puceau et je tiens à le rester pour la personne que j'aime réellement, je vais pas la donner à un chaton en manque...**

Le pantalon de l'invité finit sur le sol avec ce qui restait du haut, il admira la peau qui s'offrait à lui, finalement il n'était pas contre à apprendre au jeune Stilinski, comment jouir des plaisirs de la vie humaine. Stiles avait de plus en plus froid, la pièce n'était pas chauffé et l'eau glacée qu'il avait reçu ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer. Il espérait que Scott finirait par le trouver et qu'il ne serait pas brisé psychologiquement à ce moment-là.

 **\- Quand je serais détaché, je me ferais une joie de te couper la queue pour te la faire bouffer. Et comme tu cicatriseras tu auras un joli membre en toi. Ou alors je te mettrais une cage pour que tu puisses plus jamais bander.**

Il avait envie de faire taire l'humain et ses propos stupides, il savait menacer, mais dans cet état il ne pouvait rien faire car il n'était pas assez fort. La torture ne s'était pas arrêté là, bien que ce n'était que de petites entailles cela suffisait pour être douloureux et l'humain semblait se retenir à chaque fois pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait terriblement mal... Le scalpel lui avait servis sur les jambes, bras et pieds de sa victime, reproduisant chacun de ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai lui-même marre. Son rire sadique résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il déposait l'objet de torture sur la petite plaque, regardant le sang qui glisser sur la peau pâle du plus jeune et le rendait des plus séduisant. Peter prit presque avec douceur la main de l'hyperactif, venant caresser l'un de ses doigts avec une tendresse vraiment glauque, ce geste arracha un frisson de dégoût et un haut-le-cœur. Il était certain qu'il allait finir par vomir face au comportement du Hale. Le corps de l'adolescent était balafré de partout, il puait la peur et le loup l'avait sentis, il en était satisfait. La fatigue n'aidait pas Stiles à raisonner, ni les tremblements de son corps, il essayait de trouver une solution pour fuir, mais il était certain que Peter était trop vigilant pour le laisser prendre ses jambes à son cou. Était-ce finalement sa fin ? Un grognement le ramena à la réalité tandis que le loup lui mettait un bâillon pour le faire taire, l'attachant derrière sa tête pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire.

Pensant que c'était terminé il soupira derrière la boule qui, sans qu'il le veuille, le faisait baver. Mais c'était bien sur sans compter sur l'ancien Alpha, comment avait-il pu croire que ça allait se terminer ainsi ? Il le vit revenir avec ce qui semblait être une scie, le cœur du garçon manqua un battement, qu'allait-il faire avec ça ? Oh putain qu'il avait peur, c'était définitif il ne pourrait plus le cacher. Il sentit le contact de l'objet en métal sur son intimité, le cri étouffé qui en suivit ne put être retenu plus longtemps. Il allait lui couper, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire non ? NON ! C'était dans sa nature de parler et de provoquer par du sarcasme, après tout c'était sa manière à lui de se défendre. Stiles se débattit sous le regard amusé de Peter, il ne voulait pas finir eunuque. Son regard emplis de peur, ses tremblements, alors que la scie remuait doucement contre son intimité sans jamais le blesser, non l'homme se contentait de lui faire peur.

 **\- Je vais te laisser comme ça pour le moment... Passe une très bonne nuit, Stiles.**

Peter s'était reculé en déposant la scie plus loin de sa victime et en même temps assez pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, il savait qu'il finirait par craquer et il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était rien qu'un simple humain face à lui un loup puissant et bientôt Alpha. C'est ainsi que se termina la première journée dans la maison du psychopathe, il l'avait laissé là après avoir éteins la lumière de la cave, rejoignant sa chambre et son lit douillet pour une nuit parfaite.

Merci à vous pour cette lecture, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit message. Histoire tiré d'un rp avec mon uke ~~ mdr

Merci à Darness pour la correction =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les rayons du soleil traversaient le volet pour venir caresser le visage de l'homme endormit. Dans cette situation on aurait pu croire que le Hale était inoffensif. Mais nous savions que Peter n'était pas une putain de princesse Disney et que sa simple compagnie ne ferait pas rêver le prince charmant. L'homme remua dans ses draps en soies avant de lâcher un soupir de plaisir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un invité surprise qu'il allait changer ses petites habitudes. Avouons le nous, Peter aimait le confort et il n'allait sûrement pas changer les choses parce qu'il devait supporter le stupide fils du chérif. A présent qu'il l'avait sous son toit, il n'était plus certain que son plan soit une bonne idée. Il aurait pu se contenter d'enlever Isaac non ce gamin était une pathétique victime et il n'allait pas lui donner une raison de plus pour s'en plaindre. En bref Stiles avait été le lot parfait : si on retire son sarcasme, sa grande gueule et son coté abruti maladroit. Le réveille fut parfait, il avait pris son temps pour se préparer une douche chaude, s'habiller, un café et il avait même fait un pseudo plateau repas pour Stiles. Parce que soyons claire il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt, pour attirer Mccall il valait mieux que l'hyperactif soit vivant. C'est le plateau en main qu'il rejoint le jeune endormi, il l'avait déposé près de sa petite table de torture avant de s'installer face à lui. Ayant pris soin d'attraper par la même occasion le nouvel objet qui lui servirait pour sa torture aujourd'hui, il avait pris le temps de l'aiguiser, n'est-ce pas une bonne intention de sa part ?

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, pas de ça avec moi Stiles.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Ah non il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, le bâillon qu'il avait dans la bouche lui permettait tout juste de respirer et comme si ce n'était pas assez gênant, sa bave s'échappait des commissures de ses lèvres. Le Hale posa son regard sur lui et se leva pour venir la lui retirer, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce petit détail. Lorsque sa bouche fut libre, l'hyperactif fit craquer sa mâchoire pour essayer de retirer la douleur que cela lui avait procuré. Il aurait voulu retirer la bave qui s'écouler sur son menton pour ensuite aller s'étaler sur le sol. Mais ses yeux whisky cherchaient d'où venait la douce odeur de nourriture, il fut presque insatisfait de la voir aussi loin. Son ventre le faisait souffrir, lui rappelant qu'il avait faim.

\- Aujourd'hui je vais changer ta position… Par ce que celle-ci m'ennuie. Ta vrai place est à mes pieds.

Stiles refusait de se laisser tenter par de la nourriture, il pouvait bien résister encore, ce n'était qu'un premier jour. Il risquait juste d'être un peu plus faible, de toute façon il refusait que le Hale lui donne de la nourriture comme on le ferait à un chien et d'ailleurs cette pensée lui rappela la fois où il avait servi à boire à Scott dans une gamelle avec son prénom dessus… Le plus jeune semblait se rendre compte de ce que Peter venait de lui avouer, comment ça changer de position ? Il essaya de lui envoyer le regard le plus noir qu'il avait, la colère qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, le faisait bouillir littéralement. Un bruit attira son attention, la lame que tenait l'adulte dans ses mains ne le rassurait pas du tout.

\- A tes pieds ? Tu espères quoi, que je les baise ? Au faite si tu te poses la question j'ai super bien dormi, merci. Ça piquait un peu, mais bon on s'y fait hein. Oh t'as changé de couteau ? T'en avais marre de jouer au docteur ?

Le grand Peter Hale n'allait pas nier que Stiles était un des meilleurs jouets qu'il avait pu avoir sous la main. Il n'était pas soumis, il se défendait même avec un peu de sarcasme et, à peine au réveil, le voilà déjà à parler pour ne rien dire. Tout ça ne fit qu'arracher un sourire à celui-ci, continuant d'aiguiser la lame du couteau. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour torturer le fils Stilinski, mais il fallait dire que c'était bien plus amusant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis ravis que tu aies bien dormi, pas trop froid j'espère ?

Il s'était levé pour s'approcher de l'adolescent, du bout de ses doigts il attrapa son menton et l'obligea à redresser la tête vers lui. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, cette haine et cette peur mélangées semblaient s'unir pour rendre son regard encore plus intéressant. Peter aurait pu se noyer dans ceux-ci, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait. Peut-être au final était-ce pour cela qu'il s'en était pris à lui et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, il ne l'avouerait pas ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plateau qu'il avait préparé pour l'hyperactif, sans avoir besoin de le savoir il savait qu'il n'y toucherait pas. Le Hale s'était éloigné et il avait entrepris de détacher le plus jeune pour changer sa position, bien sur ce ne fut pas sans une tentative de fuite ratée. A croire qu'il avait oublié à qui il se frottait, l'hyperactif s'était débattu et l'autre ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La nouvelle position de Stiles était la suivante ses pieds étaient sanglés au sol, ses mains attachées en l'air par des chaînes et ses fesses se trouvaient bien trop exposées à son goût. C'était à la fois inconfortable et humiliant, d'ailleurs la question qu'il se posait actuellement était : où avait-il trouvé tout ce matériel et dans quel but ? Peter était-il un fier admirateur de BDSM ? Ou des accessoires peut-être ? Le Hale n'allait pas nier que la position dans laquelle Stiles se trouvait à présent lui plaisait, même s'il n'allait pas le lui dire. Il était offert d'une certaine manière et les joues rouges de gêne de celui-ci lui confirmait qu'il n'était pas insensible à cette situation.

\- T'aimes tester des positions louches toi… Sinon tu comptes jouer longtemps ? Car, au final on s'emmerde quand même beaucoup chez toi. Oh, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à la hauteur de ta queue que tu t'imagines quoi que ce soit, j'ai toujours pas l'intention d'être ta chienne hein…

Le langage fleuri du brun l'étonnait toujours, le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il aimait cette vulgarité et ce côté rebelle qui semblait faire ressortir la peur, oh il était certain qu'il finirait par le briser rien qu'en voyant ses faiblesses ressortir en cette instant. Le loup admirait sa proie, il avait un tas d'idée en le voyant comme ça. C'est vrai, il n'était pas surpris qu'il parle encore et toujours de sa verge. En fait il finissait même par croire qu'il la voulait et que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait, à chaque fois, remis sur le tapis.

\- Tu en parles beaucoup, serais-tu impatient?

Il s'était de nouveau approché de lui, ayant préparé à l'avance un sceau et un gant pour le laver, de 1 ) Parce que Peter est un maniaque. 2) L'odeur de Stiles lui serait sans doute insupportable. 3) Il fallait bien qu'il s'en occupe, car clairement l'autre ne pouvait pas. Voilà les trois excuses qu'il se donnait et puis merde il avait un minimum d'hygiène et il voulait la préserver. Il avait entrepris de commencer à le laver, mais s'était arrêté lorsqu'il entendit le cachet d'aspirine lui dire que Derek avait envie de coucher avec lui. Il n'était pas surpris, la tentions sexuelle qui régnait entre son débile de neveux et ce gamin bercé trop près du mur, ne datait pas d'hier. Il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, lui jetant l'eau froide qui se trouvait dans ledit sceau en plastique. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait aussi glissé ses doigts sur les fesses de Stiles en imaginant Derek le prendre avec toute la violence dont il était capable, se reculant un peut en l'admirant trembloter.

\- A vrai dire, si je peux choisir, je préférerais me faire baiser par lui. Il est tellement plus sexy que toi. Et à ce qu'il paraît, il est bien foutu. En tout cas avouons-le nous, lui n'aurait pas besoin de me torturer et m'attacher pour obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi.

Stiles s'imaginait-il que Derek allait lui faire l'amour tendrement ? Il pouvait rêver, son neveu n'était pas un Bisounours adepte des douceurs et il connaissait ses goûts en la matière. Le sourire que cet abruti abordait en ce moment fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur au bourreau, bien sûr il l'avait laissé lancer des fleurs au fils de Talia.

\- Tu sais que si je tombe malade ça ne sera pas très agréable pour toi ? Tu ferais mieux d'être au petit soin chaton.

Le surnom que venait de lui donner le brun le coupa dans ses réflexions, ce con avait raison parce que s'il était malade, il devrait le supporter à se plaindre deux fois plus ! Laissant sa proie quelques instants, il alla chercher de l'eau tiède et revint vers lui, le nettoyant cette fois si correctement, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de raconter et encore moins la manière dont il continuait de gonfler l'égo de Derek. Il avait fait en sorte d'essuyer l'humain en ne lui laissant qu'un sous vêtement pour simple protection contre le froid de la pièce, bien sûr il ne faisait pas zéro non plus, donc pas de quoi le tuer.

\- Tu parle beaucoup de cul, mais qui te dis que je ne t'aie pas juste capturé pour te torturer ? Je n'ai pas fait quoi que ce soit pour te baiser Stiles. Il ne faut pas prendre tes rêves d'humain débile pour une réalité.

\- Tu veux pas me baiser ? Mon cul, t'as même commencé par me laver, t'attends que ça de me sentir couiner sous tes coups de reins de loup bêta sans dignité ni valeur.

\- Stiles… Je vais commencer à croire que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, aurais-tu peur ?

\- Pas du tout !

Le Hale commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre Stiles parler, il chercha du regard de quoi le faire taire. En le voyant insister sur ses mots, il finit par l'attraper par les cheveux et tirer sa tête en arrière. Toujours avec un calme qu'il lui était propre, il posa ses yeux bleus sur la gorge offerte de l'humain. Dire qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour le mordre, juste se pencher un peu pour y laisser ses dents et bien des traces qui prouverait sans mal qu'il lui appartenait.

\- Tu n'es rien, même ta meute le sait. Voilà pourquoi personne ne t'écoute quand tu parles, tes mots suffisent à tous les ennuyer. Je vais devoir d'ailleurs t'apprendre à la fermer.

Un claquement retentit et Stiles cligna des yeux surpris, sa joue était devenue douloureuse et rouge. Il était même persuadé qu'on pourrait voir les doigts de ce grand malade sur celle-ci, il avala sa salive de travers et détourna le regard comme un enfant que l'on puni. L'ancien Alpha c'était reculé pour attraper un fouet dont les lanières étaient tressée de façon à ce que ce soit bien plus douloureux. Le cri qui franchi les lèvres rosées de Stiles, n'avait rien de viril, il avait bien essayé de le retenir, mais c'était peine perdu. Le cuir avait laissé des traces rougeâtres sur son dos, sa respiration devenait haletante alors que plusieurs autres coups suivirent le premier. Ne laissant aucun répit à notre cher humain, ses yeux whisky étaient baignés de larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser couler. Le fouet claqua sur les fesses de Stilinski, sa surprise fut-elle qu'il se cambra en balançant la tête en arrière, tirant sur ses mains en gémissant lamentablement. Levant l'objet de torture en s'apprêtant à frapper de nouveau, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Peter ?

Son bras retomba le long de son corps alors qu'il leva la tête vers les escaliers qui menait vers la cave, la voix était celle d'un adolescent, douce et calme. D'ailleurs celle du Hale était tout aussi douce quand il lui répondit qu'il arrivait. Peter se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son invité forcé que s'il l'ouvrait, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer et à envoyer son cadavre à Scott… C'est ainsi que l'hyperactif pu souffler, sanglotant dès qu'il fut sûr que Peter n'était plus dans la pièce.

\- Scott… Je t'en prie viens me chercher...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Stiles devait trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais il savait qu'il finirait par trouver et l'espoir que Scott vienne le chercher grandissait. Après tout son meilleur ami était un loup-garou et il pourrait le trouver n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, il l'avait autrefois trouvé, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Peu avaient confiance en l'alpha qu'il était, mais lui, il savait que McCall était le mieux placé pour retrouver la trace de quelqu'un. Au moins, le loup n'était plus dans la pièce, et même s'il était seul, c'était une chance pour lui.

 **\- Bon... Il va falloir que j'active mes neurones, là. Je suis dans une merde noire. Se détacher... Il faut se détacher !**

Voilà qui était une solution, il secoua la tête pour se reprendre parce que clairement, il n'avait pas les idées en place. Il inspira profondément pour calmer ses tremblements, être l'humain dans une meute de loup n'était pas facile, mais il avait Scott. Sans le latino, il n'aurait pas eu la chance de vivre des choses aussi belles, bon clairement, il se serait bien passé de ce moment de pure folie. Peter Hale était un grand malade, mais jamais il n'aurait crû à ce point-là, il voulait le pouvoir de son bro et il semblait prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour ça. L'hyperactif tenta de se reprendre, mais il se souvint de cette voix, celle qui avait appelée le loup, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelques part ? C'est vrai que l'heure n'était pas à se poser des questions là-dessus, mais clairement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **\- Peter... Est-ce que tu me trompes ?**

L'humain se figea, avait-il bien entendu ? Il leva les yeux vers la porte qui semblait laisser filtrer la conversation de l'inconnu et de son tortionnaire, le Hale avait-il stupidement oublié de fermer la porte ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant, il était certain que sa prudence n'avait pas d'égale, mais il était possible qu'il commette des erreurs finalement ? C'était un bon point pour lui.

 **\- Oh allons Vo...**

 **\- Avec un humain en plus !**

Le dit humain entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse folle, suivis par le soupir de l'homme qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me trompes avec un vulgaire humain ?**

 **\- Tu es jaloux ?**

 **\- Non, sérieusement, tu crois ?**

 **\- Void attend !**

Le dit Void s'était précipité vers le jouet que Peter semblait lui cacher, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il avait de plus que lui, pourquoi le tromper alors que lui pouvait lui apporter bien plus qu'un humain ? Il ajusta ses lunettes et alluma la lumière, avançant finalement vers le prisonnier avant de se figer. Le loup-garou de naissance l'avait bien sûr suivi, ça faisait partie de son plan, mais il n'allait pas s'en vanter n'est-ce pas ? Il tourna la tête vers l'adulte, choqué. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il face à un humain qui lui ressemblait à 100 %, si ce n'est que son look était bien plus désastreux et que lui avait la classe...

 **\- Peter, c'est quoi ce bordel !**

 **\- Oh allons, ne me fait pas une scène devant notre invité.**

Le double de Stiles se tourna vers Peter, il montra les crocs et dans un élan de pur colère mêlé à la jalousie, il frappa celui-ci à la joue. Posant son regard dans le sien en rajustant ses lunettes.

 **\- Connard !**

Que son tortionnaire soit gay était clairement une chose, mais le fait qu'il ait un compagnon jaloux et qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau était plutôt flippant n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait bien dit quelque chose, pourtant aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était totalement malsain comme situation. L'adolescent regardait la scène avec incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que ça face le déclic dans sa tête et qu'il se rende compte que sa clé de sortie était face à lui... Il fallait peut-être rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, voir même créer une embrouille, convaincre l'autre de l'aider, c'était la seule solution.

 **\- Tu sais, il n'attend que ça, que je le supplie de s'occuper de mon postérieur, tout ça parce que moi, je suis vierge. Il m'imagine déjà en laisse à lui lécher les pieds et supplier pour sa queue.**

Cela semblait fonctionner vu que l'autre avait tourné la tête vers lui, il avait remarqué la haine dans son regard, était-ce une sorte de jumeau ? Non, si sa mère avait eu un deuxième enfant, il le saurait n'est-ce pas ? Parce que son père aurait été au courant et lui aurait dit. Puis il aurait grandi avec lui et n'aurait pas été seul.

 **\- Je dois avouer que c'est... Inattendu. C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi moi ? Le baiser lui te suffisait plus ?**

 **\- Pourquoi il me ressemble ?**

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage du Hale n'avait rien de bon et ça Stiles le savait, et c'était bien ça le pire. Devant Peter, les jumeaux se faisaient face avec incompréhension, son petit-ami puait la jalousie à plein nez et il savait que son plan était en marche et qu'il suffisait d'y alimenter le reste.

 **\- Tu as enlevé un puceau... Je te suffis plus ?**

Le démon renard gronda, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on touche à son Peter, il avait trouvé l'homme qu'il aimait et voulait partager sa vie avec lui, peu importe le nombre de cadavre qu'il devrait accumuler pour ça. Pour lui, il était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi. Il cracha à moitié sur Stiles, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui whisky de son double.

 **\- Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? Tu es qu'un humain...**

Void fit luire ses yeux d'un rouge/orangé, derrière ses lunettes leurs couleurs étaient parfaites, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ceux d'un loup et ça Stiles en était persuadé. Il les trouve magnifique malgré la situation. Il se redressa en quittant l'humain des yeux avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

 **\- Où vas-tu Void ?**

 **\- Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet, je m'en vais...**

Le rire du loup résonna dans la pièce, était-il content de ce qu'il avait fait ? Tout à fait, le pire, c'est qu'il n'imaginait même pas que ce soit possible de couper le sifflet à l'hyperactif et pourtant, il n'avait plus rien dis depuis. Il se contentait de fixer l'autre adolescent.

 **\- Il est de la meute de Scott...**

Cela suffit apparemment à rendre l'inconnu curieux, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, il semblait en attendre d'avantage et donc Peter poursuivit simplement.

 **\- Nous aurons Scott grâce à lui.**

 **\- Bien... Parfait...**

Stiles s'était rendu compte que le couple étrange face à lui agissait ainsi : l'autre semblait hargneux, jaloux, brutal et agissait comme le supérieur de Peter et en plus, c'était autre chose qu'un loup et il ne savait pas définir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il finirait par le savoir. Ensuite, il était clair qu'il ne lui serait pas facile de mettre l'autre dans sa poche, parce que son double semblait fort attaché à l'autre psychopathe.

 **\- Sinon tu sais, je ne veux pas toucher à ton mec hein, donc si tu veux, tu peux aussi me libérer et l'attacher à ma place pour lui montrer qui est le vrai mâle de vous deux. Car de toute évidence, t'as l'air d'en avoir une plus grosse paire.**

Que dire à part qu'il voulait sauver son cul et qu'il lui fallait donc essayer de continuer sa petite manśuvre pour provoquer Peter tout en faisant des éloges à ce Void. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir le mettre de son côté et pouvoir se casser assez rapidement. Bref dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas finir en encas pour ses deux malades mentaux, un seul c'était bien assez suffisant !

 **\- Et Peter, tu sais bien que Scott ne se laissera pas berner comme ça, tu as dis toi-même qu'il ne me sentirait pas ici, comment tu comptes l'ameuter ?**

 **\- Je l'aime bien...**

 **\- Il t'a juste caressé dans le sens du poil Void, ne te laisse pas duper par cet idiot.**

 **\- Hm...**

Voyant que la situation était en train de dégénérer, l'adulte soupira avant de s'approcher de Stiles, il poussa Void sur son passage avant d'agripper le menton de Stiles, plongeant son regard empli de folie et de désir de vengeance dans le sien.

 **\- Comment je vais obtenir Scott? Void va m'y aider...**

Il fit signe à son amant qui s'approcha de lui sans attendre, il lui retira ses lunettes et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui donner la même coupe que Stiles, en gros rien de bien compliqué.

 **\- Oh, mais... C'est toi Stiles !**

Il eut à nouveau ce rire qui fit frisonner Stiles, il n'aimait pas ça, ça sentait définitivement pas bon. Face à lui, il avait... Lui ? Ouais, c'était comme se regarder dans le miroir et c'était vraiment perturbant, encore avec les lunettes, il y avait la possibilité de les différencier, mais sans, c'était impossible.

 **\- Il va te remplacer... À merveille**

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'autre ne semblait pas contre le plan loufoque de Peter, il se laissait faire bien qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt, mais au moins avec ça plus jamais il ne serait le vide, il aurait une meute !

 **\- Et toi... Oh avec toi, je vais m'amuser...**

Sortant les griffes, il griffa la chaire déjà meurtrie de son dos, faisant pousser un cri de douleur à l'humain. Ce qui était des plus étonnant, c'est qu'à ce moment-là Void détourna le regard, comme si le mur était devenu plus intéressant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi semblait-il fuir la scène qui se déroulait face à lui ? Il avait observé attentivement les deux, guettant leurs moindres réactions, il voulait ignorer la douleur et le liquide chaud qui coulait le long de son dos, mais ça lui était impossible.

 **\- Et nous tuerons Scott.**

Inspirant, expirant, il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse !

 **\- Et comment comptes-tu approcher Scott ? C'est un loup-garou, je te rappelle, et il connaît mon odeur et lui n'est pas humain ! Et puis t'occuper de moi ? Et ton copain t'as pas peur qu'il soit jaloux si tu fais de moi ta chienne comme prévu, non ?**

La douleur que lui offrit l'oncle de Derek ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti, les ongles plantés dans son dos lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur, il essaya de se contrôler, mais la sueur perlait le long de son front tandis qu'il subissait un nouvel assaut de ses griffes. Son regard croisa celui de Void, celui-ci semblait perdu, perturbé, quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie... Du moins, il l'espérait. C'était comme si l'hyperactif avait perçu la couverture de l'autre, fort et pourtant si faible, il le vit serrer les poings.

 **\- Oh et Bien un accident de voiture pour Stiles, quelque chose l'a mordu et une perte de mémoire... Scott va compatir...**

 **\- C'est ce que tu crois, Scott n'est pas aussi naïf que tout le monde semble le croire ! Il ne se laissera pas duper !**

 **\- Vraiment ? Comme avec Théo?**

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il frémit et détourna le regard avant de le reporter sur le couple qui semblait se fixer à présent. Oh, il y avait de l'huile sur le feu...

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'en fais pour cet humain ?**

Peter retira ses griffes en s'approchant de Void, c'est sans aucune douceur qu'il agrippa le garçon à la gorge en poussant un grognement colérique. La réaction de l'autre fut totalement différente du garçon qu'il avait vu plus tôt, il gémit de douleur et de façon pitoyable. Bordel, mais Stiles ne comprenait décidément pas ce bordel !

 **\- Tu as souhaité ne pas être seul, tu voulais une meute, je vais t'en offrir une. Ne t'avise pas de me faire faux bond ou je te tuerais Void.**

 **\- Tu... C'est bon lâche-moi !**

Lâchant son amant, il lui caressa la joue pour ancrer son regard bleuté dans le sien, il appréciait son compagnon malgré les apparences, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on le trahisse. C'était lui le maître, pas Void. Le pire, c'est que l'autre semblait s'attendrir par le geste. Quel genre de relation était-ce ? C'était malsain, écoeurant et ça donnait à l'humain envie de rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

 **\- Ne me fais pas faux bond, pas maintenant trésor, nous sommes si prêt du but...**

Void soupira et porta son attention sur Stiles, cet humain étrange semblait attiser sa curiosité, il allait répondre au Hale lorsqu'il sentit une violente douleur dans son cou, il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mélangés. Il recula avant de porter sa main à la blessure sans comprendre.

 **\- Putain Peter !**

Le garçon tomba à genoux en essayant de compresser la plaie, il n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir cicatriser comme les loups malheureusement, il leva ses yeux choqués vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

 **\- T'es malade ou quoi ?!**

 **\- Comme ça, Scott te croira...**

Tu m'étonnes qu'il allait le croire, il pissait le sang et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, il vit de la satisfaction dans le regard de son amant tandis qu'il essuyait sa bouche ensanglantée pour venir l'aider à se relever, il lui souffla à l'oreille ses instructions et celui-ci hocha avant de quitter la pièce. Peter l'avait regardé partir satisfait, il porta son attention sur Stiles, s'approchant de lui avec un sourire qui arracha un frisson d'effroi à sa victime.

 **\- À nous deux maintenant...**

* * *

Et voilà je reviens avec un chapitre ! Merci à tous de votre soutient (merci à Darn pour cette correction. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si une suite est demander ;). ) A une prochaine peut être !


	4. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
